Random Poems
by Trying to Understand
Summary: Nothing to do with any show, probably shouldn't be on this site but is anyway! PLEASE REVIEW!


**In all of these I wrote them when I was quite little- some of them I would say them or sing them to my mum or elder sister and they would write them down for me because my spelling was dodgy! This has nothing to do with a TV show or a book and I apologize for that because I'm kind of defeating the object of this site, I'd just like someone's opinion on whether they're vaguely decent or not because I'm not sure whether they're any good or not. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**

**The Rhythm**

The world is like a merry-go-round

That can't do anything but turn.

It's like a winding windmill

That can't do anything but churn,

It's like a broken record

That's stuck on its repeat

And it really won't stop turning

Till you keep in with the beat

Till you tap your feet against the floor;

In bum-de-bum de-bum

Till you bang your head against the door;

Going bum-de-bum de-bum

And if you get it out of time

And if you get it wrong

I'll change the rhythm just for you, so it goes

BONG-DE-BONG DE-BONG

**I know the rhythm doesn't change at the end, just the sound but I was only six when I wrote this so please forgive me :) pretty please?**

**Hidden in a cupboard**

If you were hidden in a cupboard,

For years and years and years,

And stuck beneath the floorboards,

For months and months and months.

If you were trapped inside a time vortex,

For years and years and years

Would you want to be kind?

And would you want to be nice?

And would you want to be a girl made of sugar and of spice?

Would you want to smile and say 'hello' to everyone you see?

And would you want to say 'come over for a pleasant cup of tea?'

I know just exactly what your answer's going to be-

It will be no.

No.

NO.

Well I was trapped in a cupboard for seconds upon seconds

Hidden beneath the floorboards for seconds upon seconds

Yes, they might have been second floor floorboards but who _really_ cares?

And I was trapped inside a time vortex for…

Well, ok, I wasn't trapped inside a time vortex but does that _really_ matter?

I still don't want to be a polite, sweet, cute little girl.

I'll leave that to my sister and make everybody SWIRL!

Because I am Eleonora and I'm a CRAZY GIRL!

**This was written a few weeks after my seventh birthday and is also very rubbish but what's the change?**

**Think about what you're doing.**

'Think about what you're doing'

Is what adults always say.

They always think I'm acting without thinking.

This isn't true.

I always consider the consequences;

Like how many people that might die.

How many times it might go wrong

Or whether it might cause me to fly.

I _think _about what I'm doing.

I pause beforehand too,

My thoughts just really don't affect whether to do or not to do!

**I was only five when I wrote this so bear with me on the hopelessness :) **

**Don't do this**

Don't do this, don't do that,

Don't be cheeky, don't backchat

Don't push your brother, don't eat grass,

Don't put your finger marks on Granddad's brass.

**I was seven and I kept getting told off when I wrote this!**

**Look left, look right**

Look right, look left and _cross!_

Walk while looking, walk while watching,

_Don't _take your eyes off the road,

Keep in line.

Why should we _always _look right first?

Why can't we look left first for once?

I bet it gets jealous, goes green with envy.

I don't see why grown-ups say green with envy

Green is fresh, green is mint, green is toothpaste

Red is envy, anger, handkerchiefs- or angerchiefs if you're in a _really_ bad mood

Or maybe yellow is envy?

Yellow is fire, no, red is more fire, yellow is more sun.

But I suppose the sun is a ball of fire. But it's a nice ball of fire.

Not the type that burn Uncle Bernard's bottom.

Or the type that light my stepdad's cigarettes.

It's the type that gives us light.

If I were left I'd go_ purple _with envy.

No, _blue._

No, _pink._

Actually, let's go back to green with envy, it's so much simpler.

Even if it _is_ fresh and minty and toothpaste.

If _I _were left I'd...

I'm not left.

Let's leave it at that.

I'm not left and never will be.

**This poem is quite sad for me because I wrote it while my brother, sister and mum were out with my grandma on the day they died and I was really looking forward to showing them it when they came home.**

**This is a poem**

This is a poem.

Honest.

Poems don't have to rhyme.

This one doesn't.

They don't even need a plot.

This one doesn't.

They can just be nonsense.

Codswallop.

A useless mix-match of words.

Or portmanteau if you want.

They can do anything you want.

It's up to you.

This is a poem.

Honest.

**I was ten when I wrote this- it was to encourage Tilda to write poetry!**

**Please believe me**

Pigs can fly

And so can I

In my super costume, I can do _anything._

Anything you want,

Anything you need,

I'll be there

To stop that evil deed!

I'm a superhero,

One you won't forget

But maybe it's time I stopped

Because my pants are getting wet…

**I was only six when I wrote that and it was meant to be from the point of view of my three year old brother!**

**If you've managed to survive through all of that, CONGRATULATIONS! Thanks and reviews are welcome- if you think I should delete it because it isn't appropriate to this website please tell me too and I will!**

**Elly xxx**


End file.
